With the recent enhancement of functions of mobile communication terminals including portable phones, higher-speed wireless communication is being developed. The communication speed is proportional to a frequency band that is used, and therefore, the frequency band necessary for communication expands, and the number of high-frequency filters that are necessary for and mounted in mobile communication terminals increases accordingly. As a field that is likely to be applicable to new high-frequency components, spintronics is being studied currently. One of the noticeable phenomena specific to spintronics is a spin torque resonance effect produced by a magnetoresistive effect element that includes a magnetization fixed layer, a magnetization free layer, and a spacer layer therebetween (see NPL 1). When an alternating current is supplied to a magnetoresistive effect element having such a structure, spin torque resonance can occur in the magnetoresistive effect element, and the resistance value of the magnetoresistive effect element cyclically oscillates at a frequency corresponding to the spin torque resonance frequency. The spin torque resonance frequency of the magnetoresistive effect element changes in accordance with the strength of a magnetic field applied to the magnetoresistive effect element, and the resonance frequency is usually within a high-frequency band ranging from several to several tens GHz.